The application relates to an apparatus comprising a fuel cell unit and a component, such as for example a heat exchanger or a reformer. The application also relates to a stack component for use for example in such an apparatus or generally for use in combination with devices requiring a fluid flow passing through the device. The application also relates to a component unit comprising two stack components.
In order to optimize energy performance of fuel cell stacks, these are combined with heat exchangers, afterburners, reformers or several of these components. Since space is often limited compact systems are preferred. In WO-A-2004/082057 a modularly built fuel cell system is described, wherein further components such as an afterburner, a heat exchanger and a reformer are subsequently arranged to a planar fuel cell stack. The outer geometry of the fuel cell stack and the further components match each other. Through bore holes in the plates and tubes arranged in the components, fluid is guided within the components and from one component to another. Plates are positioned perpendicular to the general flow direction, so that the flow has to be guided by tubes from one component to another. Deflection plates may be required to bridge individual fluid channels in the system. Thus, this system bears high pressure drop and non-uniform temperatures due to fluid flow deflection and requires additional space to accommodate the connecting elements between components.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact apparatus comprising a fuel cell unit and a component such as for example a heat exchanger, a reformer, a preheater or an afterburner, which apparatus provides good flow characteristic. There is also a need to provide a component unit comprising two stack components to form for example such an apparatus or a stack component for use for example in such an apparatus, to support the overall performance of such a combined system.